Cellophane Sun
by Lenorific
Summary: Roger muses in the park before having an unexpected meeting with a close friend. MarkRoger Rated T for Roger mouth haha : Written for SpeedRent. One shot.


Title: Precious Little Meltdowns  
Author: Len  
Feedback: Is very welcome  
Pairing: Past Mimi/Roger, suggested Mimi/Benny and if you want to over analyze conversation Mark/Roger XD;  
Word Count: 1, 488  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Probably humor over all  
Summary: Placed around six years after Rent Roger finds himself living in up town New York with his daughter, but someone is missing. A trip to the mall brings together old friends and remedies the problems in their lives.  
Notes: Jenna's probably around five years old Samantha is probably a year younger.  
Special Thanks: To my little sister for helping me brain storm.  
Spoilers: Unless you consider Mimi clinging to Benny a spoiler? Not really.  
Warnings: I'm a dork and the idea of Roger having a kid may make your head explode.  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Jenna and Samantha. I don't own Rent/Wicked/The Wizard of Oz or any of the other characters. Even if I wish I did.

Addition: This was a complete oneshot piece. However I've been asked to continue it and well... I'd really like too! So look forward to another chapter soon. :)

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Who would of thought that after all this time I would be found here, in a shopping mall, picking up my daughter from some day care center. I eyed the center warily and sighed mentally. So Mimi, she couldn't even stand to look at me, let alone take five seconds to smile and tell me they had a good time, no hellos and no good-byes. She's probably still upset the judge gave me custody. She knows that's her own fault, after all what judge in his right mind would have a child over to a drug user. I wouldn't of let it happen to my Jenna. 

I caught her as she came running into my arms and hugged my little girl tight. Long curly brown locks reminded me of Mimi, but her thin pale body and bright green eyes were nothing but my own.

"Hey sweetie! How was Mommy's?" This is how life was now. We'd all lost touch, even Mark and me. Every now and then I'd hear from Maureen, or Collins but Mark was lost to me; I had taken a record deal in up town New York and well… as far as I knew Mark was still living in the loft alone.

"It was okay. Mommy and me went to the park together!" Mentally I sighed, "Uncle Benny was there too. He took me out for waffles while Mommy worked." I did my best to put a smile on my face and ran a few fingers through my daughter's long hair. "Uncle Benny says if I'm really good this year Santa will bring my lots of presents." I laughed at this a bit; of course Benny would say something like that. He loved to spoil Jenna as much as I did. If I hadn't spent so much time detesting him I may have let him be her godfather. But no, Jenna had a godfather she had only met once, right after she was born.

"Well Merry Christmas. Now sit and tell Santa what he's gonna have to stand in line for this year." I said jokingly as I sat on the bench pulling Jenna into my lap.

"Don't be silly Daddy! You're not Santa!" She had me there, I wasn't Santa, but I had a point too. Santa wasn't going to be the one standing in Toys R Us on Christmas Eve looking for Mermaid Barbie. Smiling I winked to her.

"I guess you're right." She giggled as I picked up her bag, "You remembered Elsie this time?" I watched proudly as Jenna held up her stuffed cow, I still remember when Maureen had bought it for her. I still remembered when Maureen bought Elsie for Jenna. We had fought over how normal kids had teddy bears. Maureen was dead set on the face that Jenna wasn't a normal kid. Little had I known then how right Maureen was.

"Com' on Daddy!" I felt Jenna tug at my belt, "We're going to miss Sesame street!" Laughing again I picked her up and took a small step back to balance myself, unfortunately I barely did and ended up colliding with someone behind me. I turned around quickly to see another father holding his daughter.

"I'm sorry I just must of lost my-"

"Roger?" I blinked at the man, how did he know my name? I looked at him, tall, thin, blond and camera in hand. Then it hit me like a bag of brick.

"Mark!"

When I had come to pick Samantha up after work this was the last thing I expected. Roger Davis was standing in front of me after all this time. He seemed to fit right into the father act; back then I never would of guessed Roger to be the father type ever.

"Where's err... Mimi?" I fidgeted a little with my camera as I watched him. Why was I so nervous? After all it was just Roger… Rock star Roger. I could tell by his reaction that mentioning Mimi was a bad thing on my part. He looked down at his daughter and smiled a little.

"In Alphabet City. With Benny." I frowned a little. Roger had really grown up, old Roger would have gotten angry at the mention of Mimi's name in a situation like this, but this Roger. He seemed like he had come to terms with everything.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said finally. Roger just shook his head and smiled to me. I really had missed seeing him smile.

"Who's the kid?" Kid? Oh right! Samantha! I smiled and ruffled Sam's hair a little. She was like a mini me; at least that's what Collins' had said. Her light features and thin structure made her look fragile, like a porcelain doll. I didn't really get how Collins could compare me to a doll, but she didn't really have any of her mothers traits so I guess she was a mini me.

"This is my daughter. Samantha." Samantha was smiling shyly up at Roger. I looked to Jenna; she was such a fine mixture of her parents, and boy had she grown since the last time I'd seen her. I remembered that Roger had deemed me godfather to his daughter, I doubted that I still held any important position in Jenna, or Roger's life.

"Her mother's not picking her up?" Roger teased me a little, I surprised he didn't make whipping noises right then and there. I cleared my throat a bit and looked down.

"Hey Sam, why don't you and Jenna go play with your Barbies?" I suggested handing her the handle to a small tote on wheels. She looked to Jenna for a moment, then to Roger and then back to me.

"Kay Daddy." Smiling a little I watched her and Jenna walk back over to the benches. Roger was looking at me now, the worried look in his eyes was apparent and I wondered just what on earth he was thinking.

"Samantha's mom left us when Sam was two." I said after the kids were engrossed in their game. "It was for the best but… I feel bad she doesn't have a female figure to look up too." Roger put a hand on my shoulder patting softly.

"How you holding up?" I could tell he was concerned, it was kind of an awkward feeling. I was always the one worrying about Roger, not the other way around. It didn't bother me it just felt… weird. Fucking weird.

"Oh I'm fine. You know, I wake up, drop Sam off to school or here. Go to work; pick her up, go home. We have dinner and I put her to bed. **Then I drown in a precious little meltdown**." Perhaps I wasn't holding together as well as I thought I was, and standing here now with Roger made me realize that. I hated my job, I hated not having time for Samantha and most of all I hated going to bed with the weight of the world rolling over me. And somehow I felt like Roger understood.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"What do you me-"

"Do you work tomorrow?" I blinked at Roger, what did it matter if I worked tomorrow or not? One minute we're talking about my miserable existence and the next he wants to know my work schedule?

"Um no." I said looking up at him. I had to be wearing the best 'what the hell' expression ever. Roger just grinned.

"I'll make you guys dinner tonight." Roger was still grinning as I just stared at him, "Come on. You can bring Samantha and then spend the night at our place. And I won't take no for an answer." I just blinked and when I finally found my tongue looked at him.

"You learnt how to cook?" I raised a brow trying to forget the time Roger almost burnt down the loft with our hotplate, not with much luck might I add.

"Yes I did learn how to cook." Roger said in a mocking tone. Chuckling a little I just nodded; a night with Roger sounded wonderful. "Besides I'm sure Samantha will be pleased, I'm just about to start reading Wicked to Jenna."

"Yea she would like that." I said smiling; Samantha had been Dorothy for Halloween last year. I can't even remember how many times she'd made me watch the Wizard of Oz. "And hey… thanks" He looked to me, and for the first time in awhile I saw Roger Davis look confused. "Never mind." Staring at the ground I could hear Roger walk closer to me.

"Hey you're welcome." He said softly and I could feel him smiling, "You know I'd do anything for you." I blushed darkly and looked over to our daughters who were playing together happily. Now that Roger was back, now that I wasn't alone, I think I'll move past my precious little meltdowns.


End file.
